User blog:SPARTAN 119/Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force vs Yamainu (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni)
A Real vs Fictional clash: The Japanese Self-Defense Force, the modern military of Japan. VS The Yamainu a shadow organization of the Japanese government, part of a (ultimately failed) plot by a group of war-era politicians to weaponize a virus native to the village of Hinamizawa in the 1980s. =Combatants= JSDF (From Wikipedia) The Japan Self-Defense Forces (自衛隊, Jieitai?), or JSDF, occasionally referred to as JSF or SDF, are the unified military forces of Japan that were established after the end of the post–World War II Allied occupation of Japan. For most of the post-war period the JSDF was confined to the islands of Japan and not permitted to be deployed abroad. In recent years they have been engaged in international peacekeeping operations. Yamainu (modified from Higurashi wiki) The Yamainu (lit. "Mountain Hounds") are a counter-intelligence force under the control of the "Tokyo conspiracy", a conspiracy to weaponize the Hinamizawa virus. Though they are initially there to protect Furude Rika (under codename 'R') and those working at the Irie Clinic, they are bribed by Takano Miyo to help her carry out her plan to destroy Hinamizawa. =Weapons= Note: In the case of the assault rifles, due to a "gap" in their arsenal, I gave the Yamainu a likely candidate (Howa Type 64) for the time period. Melee Weapons M9 Bayonet (JSDF) A 7-inch blade that can be used detached or on the end of a rifle, the M9 has a clip point and can, in combination with the sheath, be used as a wire cutter. Nightstick (Yamainu) Yamainu troops are seen using a simple wooden nightstick of about twelve-fourteen inches in length. 119's Edge The JSDF's M9 Bayonet for its superior reach when attached to a rifle. Handguns Sig Sauer P220 (JSDF) The standard issue sidearm of the JSDF, the SIG Sauer fires 9mm ammunition from a 9-round magazine and has an effective range of about 50 meters. Browning Hi-Power (Yamainu) The Browning Hi-Power is a 9mm handgun with a 13-round magazine and an effective range of about 50 meters. 119's Edge The Yamainu's Browning Hi-Power for its greater stopping power. Submachine Guns Minebea PM9 (JSDF) A submachine gun based off the IMI Uzi, the PM9 fire 9mm ammuntion from a 25-round magazine with a rate of fire of 1100 rounds per minute at ranges of up to 100 meters. Heckler and Kock MP5SD The MP5SD is an MP5 submachine gun equipped with an integral suppressor. The weapon fires 9mm ammunition from a 30-round magazine at 700 rounds per minute with a range of about 100 meters. 119's Edge The Yamainu's MP5SD for its greater ammuntion capacity. Rifles Howa Type 89 (JSDF) The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of firing in full auto, semi auto, or three round bursts with a rate of fire of about 750 rounds per minute. The Howa can fire from a 20 or 30 round magazine. The Type 89 has an effective range of 500 meters Howa Type 64 (Yamainu) The Howa Type 64 is a 7.62mm assault rifle with a 20-round magazine and an effective range of 400 meters and a rate of fire of 500 rounds per minute. 119's Edge The JSDF's Howa Type 89 has a higher rate of fire and longer range, in spite of its smaller caliber. Rocket Launchers Panzerfaust 3 (JSDF) The standard JSDF rocket launcher is the Panzerfaust 3, a one-shot disposable launcher with a maximum range of 920 meters and fires a 110mm warhead. The Panzerfaust 3 is equipped with a telescopic sight. RPG-7 (Yamainu) The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket with a maximum range of about 920 meters and an effective range of 200 meters. 119's Edge The JSDF's Panzerfaust 3 has a longer range, is more accurate, and has larger warhead, more than making up for its one-shot nature. =X-Factors= =Battle= TBA, voting concludes Friday, 9/9. Category:Blog posts